goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Ethan Gelfand
Info Ethan Gelfand is a YouTuber who formerly joined the Taylor Team Family And formerly Joined GoAnimate, and later joined Vidcon and Served In The United States Marine Corps. He has 100,000 subscribers, 1,000,000 subscribers, 10,000,000 subscribers and also 17,000,000 subscribers with The Play Buttons: Silver, Gold, Diamond. He also stays in the bar called The Youtube Bar And Grill With His Patrons. *Full Name: Ethan Cole Gelfand *Born: Staten Island, New York City *Age: 17-18 *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Hair: Dyed Blonde *Facial Hair: Black *Alias: PFC Joker, PFC Rookie, Lance Corporal Rookie, Private First Class Gelfand (Currently), Lance Corporal Gelfand, Corporal Gelfand, Petty Officer Third Class Gelfand, Private Pyle, Rookie, Rook, Newbie, New Blood, Power Absorber, The Man From Staten Island, Chase (Fake I.D.) *Rank: Private First Class *Alignment: Good (Hero) *Affiliation: U.S. Marine Corps, The Youtube Bar And Grill, Vidcon, Gaming, Vlog Squad *Status: Alive *Hobbies: Liking U.S. Marine Corps, Playing Video Games, Making Videos On 4K, Listening To WWE, Metal Music, Hiring Youtubers, Actors, Marines, Seeing Vidcon, Dating Tana Mongeau. *Goals: Staying With U.S. Marines Corps, U.S. Navy Seals & U.S. Armed Forces, Absorb And Gain Superpowers, Taking Down GoAnimate Vyond World, Stay As A Bar Patron, Survive In Iraq, Being A War Hero With Medals, Be A Good Man, Become A Hero *Girlfriend: Tana Mongeau *Occupation: TFM (Formerly), Youtuber, Vlogger, Gamer, United States Marine Corps Member, Vidcon Member *Friends: Chris Kyle *Enemies: Eddie Ray Routh, The Butcher Likes Saving Zack, Erika, Justin, Matt, Shawnette, Peter, Jayland, Tracy the others Like Anti Troublemakers, (Temporarily And Formerly), Joining team family (Formerly), Gaming, Marshmello, Racing And Drifting, Vehicle Sports, Titan Games, Brooklyn 99, Coachella, Spring Break, Las Vegas, Day Of The Dead, Fortnite Battle Royale, Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout, Hiring Youtubers, actors and marines, joining the United States Marine Corps, Tattoo Shop, Skydiving, Wingsuits, Bungee Jumping, His GoPro Camera, His Real Life Family, His House, New York City, Staten Island, Brooklyn, Manhattan, Queens, The Bronx, Money, Marine One, His Corpsmen, His Battalion, US Marine Corps Stuff, History And More, Ventriloquists And Dummies TV Shows, Jeff Dunham, Watching Movies And TV Shows, Youtube Premium, Dying His Hair Blonde And Wearing Leather, Kevin "Dauber" Lacz, Crafting Items, Gear And More, TV-MA, TV-14, Maturity, Rated R, PG 13, NC-17, Rated X, Favorite Movies And TV Shows, PS4 Pro, Xbox One X, American Sniper, Meeting Youtubers In Vidcon, Tana Mongeau, Heavy Metal, WWE, UFC, Sports His 4K Camera, MacBook Air, iPad Pro, Apple Watch And iPhone XR, Tours And Being A Good Marine, Making videos, Nerf Guns, The Youtube Bar And Grill, His Youtubers: Alex Wassabi, Laurdiy, Bella Thorne, Liza Koshy, Gabbie Show, Andrea Russett, David Dobrik, Vlog Squad, Smosh, IJustine, Guava Juice, Joey Graceffa, Madelaine Petsch, RackaRacka, Shane Dawson, Juicystar07, Markiplier, DanTDM, Jacksepticeye, PewDiePie, Destorm Power, Jesse Wellens, Oli White, Tom Syndicate, Fine Bros, Tyler Oakley, ExtraJill, Meg Delacy, Issa Twaimz, Tay Zonday, Toby Turner, Logan And Jake Paul, Chloe Bennett, Erika Costell, KSI, Team 10, Glozell Green, Timothy DeLaGhetto, Lele Pons, Eva Gutowski, Nikita Dragun, Matthew Patrick, McJuggerNuggets, KidBehindACamera, Boogie2988, Tony Tornado, Wafflepwn, Roman Atwood, Shay Carl, Lazyron Studios, EpicMealTime, FRED, Lucas Cruikshank And More Youtubers, Chris Kyle, Marc Alan Lee, Chad Littlefield, Omar, Sheikh Al-Obodi, Being Rich, Making Gaming Videos, Jarheads, Leathernecks, Staying Out Of Trouble, His Utility Covers, Uniforms, Helmet With Quad Night Vision Goggles, 4K HDR, Hillary Clinton, Democrats, US Army Special Forces, 4K Ultra HD 60FPS, Thermal/Night Vision Goggles, With Sunglasses. His Glasses, Sunglasses, Monocle, Eye Patch, Visor, His K9 Unit: Cowboy. Other Marine Uniforms, Recruit Training, Becoming An Amphibious Marine, Recon Force Marines, Delta, Anti Communists, Russia America, Rifleman's Creed, His Devil Dogs, Making A GoAnimate Vyond War, United States Marine Corps Boot Camp MCRD At San Diego, Eddie Ray Routh Dying, His Enemies Deaths, Taylor Team Family, UTTP, Randy Ruiz, GoAnimate Cimenatic Universe, PowerPuff Avengers League, Sorcerers, Grandchase, Spider Randy Villains, UTTP Groups, Sockpuppets Deaths, Burning Down GoAnimate And Vyond, Baby Shows, UTTP, Taylor Team Family With A Flamethrower, Absorbing Powers, Absorbing Too Much Power That Won't Kill Me, Fillmore (Dummy Puppet), Stealing The Ice Bird, Enchanted Tiki Parrot, Sending Taylor Team Family, Grand Chase World, UTTP, Bad Users, GoAnimate Users, Monsters, Aliens, Sorcerers, Bullies, Spider Randy Villains, Abusive Parents, Teeth People, Bad Groups, Villains, GoAnimate People To Hell, Turning Zara's Son Tommy Into A Mannequin Dummy. His Infinity Gauntlet, Being Rich, Erasing All Of The GoAnimate And Vyond Universe By Snaping The Infinity Gauntlet, Burning Down Plotagon, Burning Down And Nuking Baby Shows, Team Family Rockets, Getting Youtube Play Buttons By Getting, 100,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000, Subscribers, 10,000,000 Subscribers And 17,000,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000,000 Subscribers, 20,000,000,000 Subscribers, 1,000,000,000 Views, Monetizing His Youtube Channel And 4K Videos, Meeting and Greeting Youtubers In Vidcon & More Dislikes Bad Users, Ericina, Donald Trump, Republicans, VGCP, EDCP, GoAnimate/Vyond Terms, Baby Shows, Baby Show Characters, Taylor And Eric Jolicoeur, Randy Ruiz/Spider-Randy (Zombie Spider Randy), Luke Winston, Dion Paterson, Jose Ruiz, LouieLouie95, Coulden Preitt, Dark Sorcerer, Alex Parrish, Filip Brandt, Hunter Dudlicek, Jared And Crystal Robinson, Mitchy J Beanson, Mary And Drew Jolicoeur, Gloriana, Junior Portela, Jackson, Rachel Quinn, Devin Jackson, Oscar And Otto, The Man On The Moon, Ms, Gibba, Ms. Amy, Mime Will Tortue You All UTTP, The Go!Vengers, Unnamed Troublemaker (Girl), Baby Show Drones, Element Humanoids, Baby Show Fans And Destroyers, Monica The Bully, Carrie And Jess, Sally Jones1998, Cruella De Vil, Dark Kayla, Frankie Hamilton, Principal Wilson, Strawberry Shitcake, Tank, Tazor, GoAnimate/Vyond Skeletons, Matt And Matty, Omar (GoAnimate), Tregan's Androids, Mr. And Mrs. Keebler, Lucille Ann, Leela, Katie, Victoria And Amelia Ashley, Wooram Park, Luciana And Michelle Ashley Chan, Super Strike, Unnamed Punk, Malvin, Jill (Eric's Sister), Goodman, Nancy Jeffy, Cortez, Red And Chuck Lover 2014, Jsmyth7, Noah Camerons, Phillip Psareas And Hirashi, The Blue Scout And Jessica, TatianaComedian, Steve Comedian, Tatiana's Parents And Aunt, Don Yang And His Friends, Natalie Rzpeka And Zack, Nicole Rzpeka And Her Boyfriend, Adwin Penny, Alice, Brandon Le And Sandy, Bridgette Chiaramonte And Sergio, HeatFan231 And Becca, Hayden The Animator And Munish Bobs, David Yusifov, Nice Fred Baconmaker, Anti Fred Baconmaker, Not Fred Baconmaker, Cyborg Fred Baconmaker, Dark Fred Baconmaker, Zombie Baconmaker, Ian Rivers And His Girlfriend, Wise Kid, Diesel Busters, AwildmewYes, Fluttergirl, Leon, Catherine Sparks, Thomas, Tommy, Ian (Randy's Bully), Taylor and Eric's Cousins, Victor And Mara, Jake Gavin, Asahina Ludwig, Victor Baumgartner, Clifford Spengler, TTC Transit Fan 1999, Chloe, Billy, King Armored Trinter, Sorcerer Eye, Sorcerer, Stephen, Richard, Cheryl, Brendan, Sorcerers (Monsters), Luna Girl And Romeo, Anti Troublemakers, Theva, 2 New Villains, Armand Adler Arcilla, Bongo, Task Force Strikers, Gary Palidin, Vampires, Ninja Twins, More Numerous Named Sorcerers And Monsters, Brian Noller, Dogenado, Brad, Battery Mill, Tobias James, Eric And Liz, Cableguy's Monsters: Thunderman, Huntsguy, Goris The Cyber Green Guy, Cusle Dud, Ziro, Zoria, Fladman, Mary, Gigi Sapphire, Soranra, Emma Dash, Thomas Crawford, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft People, Cortez, Julie Robinson's Sister, Bruno And Eric Torres, PowerJohn 25, PowerJohn25's Cult, The Cult, Angelina Baumhauer, Ingrid Van Antwerp, Kevin Langraab, Dante Clayton, Lucille's Imposter, Cyborg Kayloo, Gary Palidin, Shane Nowitzki, Wade Prescott, David Washburn, UTTP And VGCP Members, Mental People's Home, Stephen Larson, Michelle (Hunter's Wife), Anastasia, Kayla And Brian Traghella, Ruben Sr. (Ashley's Dad), Conor Slevin, Gummy Bear, Cole, Eriane, Jack, Jose And Joey Marquez, Fake Brian, Alexa And Kalie, Vickie And Alice, Michelle, Saulius, Ice Human, Team Family Angry Bird Humans, Mongo, The Hacker, Scootatoo, Adult Mall The Movie Villains, Said Santiago, Butter (Stick Figure), 2 Surgeons, Gunther (Baxter's Brother), Icy And Stickguy, Red Diesel 10, TheNintendoFan1209, Joshua Wilson, The Jizzles, Pingu, Noddy, Sister Jigglypuff, 4 Evil Girls, Stick Figures, Isabella, Gozaburo, Ahmed Baeza, Kaigan Ryouchi And His Family, Tommy Parky, Pamela Castro, David Vendes, Saybrooker, Gree Guy, Evil Larry, Zainny, Sam Roviofan, Nope Comedian, Olympic Films, Lucas Home 64, Melissa Indes, Irish Andres, Luke V, Dave, Carla Young, The Morales Sisters, Armand Alder Arcilla, Edrose Fanales, Irina Matina Monzalnes, Karla Sonnazon, Brennan White, Caleb The Animator, Zane, Fundir Broe, Total Drama, Heather, Alejandro, Evil Girl (Scared Straight), The Bangsters Army, No Average Jills, Maya Lambert/Erica San, Liam Cook, The D-Vengers, DrewAndMario, Daniel (Randy's Former Friend), GoAnimate, Vyond Nametags, Emily And Jake, 2 Hackers Of Oscar, Jonathan Wilson, Cedric Haveng, Six Members, Aliens, PJ Masks, Connia, 4 Zaras (Zara, Paulina, Lilliana, Tracy), 3 Powerjohns (Bionic Armed Powerjohn, Disfigured Face Powerjohn, Bald Powerjohn), Yann Carter And Friends, 3 Femme Arsenals, Dark Chain, SuperMarioKing1999, 3 Memys, Jewels, Daryl And Darius, Ben Bowen, Althea Andrea, Candace And Caitlin Nicholson, James, Zaki Family, Super Mario Zaki, Super Luigi Zaki And His Wife, Female Zakis, Fundir, Poop Broe, Jack, George Gelsin, Gelsin UTTP Family, Som Sharma, Jacob Wilson, James, Lucas And Chris Bonchano, Yellow Horse The Red Teeth Guy, Boris The Teeth Guy, Teeth People (Cult), Edward Hendrickson, TheEXTREMEKiD, Hackerguy720, Francois UTTP, David Smith, Evil Lance Adams, Brennan White, Jake Adams, Adrianne, Eric Workman, Lorkin UTTP, Franco UTTP, Tommy Parky, Skylar Hawkin's Fake Dad, Powerjohn Head, Jack in The Box, Katie Productions, Fernandro And Pedro Martinez, Cayby J, Simon Snyder, Jack Miller, Coppis, Victor, Eric, Lucas The Mac Guy, Waxter, MCFRSandHCDFRS10000, The Beast, PixelGunFan2018, Christopher The GoAnimateKid's Ghost, David Comedian 1991, Adamkleinschmidt2003, RyGoesPop, Ryan L, Mermaids, Fisherman, Zerthyl's Friends, AlexMan586, Suzie, Eric Smith, Kayla, Jessica Lane, Kayla (Brian's Boyfriend), GoAnimate Princesses, Bucky And Sue, Heather And Angel (GoAnimate), Pip2010, Mr. Slime, Matt Crowley, Peter323232323, Kristina Jolicoeur, Jon Hendrickson, S.K. 1996, Jaxenrules 38, Trent Morrison, Adam The GTA Fan, Maggie, RaymondMGurrrette, Jordanyano, TiagoTheAnimator UTTP, Warternet, Deathfetish, Lockrage, Larura's Vuzquzo, Kendra Leighton, Grand Chase Sucks, Linus Weber, Pedro And Edro, Gianna Johnson, Vesta Family, Vds William, Dragomir Constantin, Danilo, Ju1543, Julia Snyder, Ju1760, Alyssa Weldon, Ethan Davis, Wilkerson Family, Noah, Daniel Tiger, Barney, Little Bill, Boots, Sid The Science Kid, Teeth God, Elena Bargin, Team Family Fan 2016 And Pearl, Travis, Stacey And Andrew, Shuriken9799631, Barbara Parnell, Allison Martinez, Ruben Queenston, Angelina Baumhauer, Nico Akiva, Skullcrusherz, The 2 Brothers, Oeboninez UTTP, Catherine, Evan The GoAnimator, Kenny Clark, Nissa Kapadopolus, Opalescence, The Pajanimals, Sam Ford, Danilo, Ju2917, DeceptionGaming64, David Val, Other GoAnimate Vyond People, GoAnimate Users, 3 Filipino Wicked Citizens, The Black Widows, South American Gang Squad, 3 Canadian Punkslayers, The Jockman, Joel Hammerstein, Sebby S. Truesdail, African Vulture, Monster Guy, Barney Fan, Rhianna Piper, Michael Van Gerwen, 4 Negros, Ruben Queenston, Edster140, Daniel Osbourne, Luke Gartrell, Krzysztofparzych Lavlin, Tara And Lara, Super Strike, Keith, Terrence, Alec And Sam Jolicoeur, Melissa's Parents, Melissa, Jake, Henry, Anna And Chris, Alex And Alyssa, Alex's Friends, Skylar Hawkin's Friends, Foxes, Jessica Mason (GoAnimate), Mark Folk UTTP, AlexKimbleIsPoopy, Zerithyl, Black Skull Captain, Blood Patch Eye, Ashes, Thunderbeard, Frostbite Army, Butter (Stick Figure), British Stickguy, High School Whenever, Stickcops, Soviet Stickguys, USSR Stickguys, Stickmonsters, Pirates, Tyler The Bully, Officer Izaya, Crosman UTTP, Alan, Carlos, Niall And Savannah, The Bat Of Mr. Lure, Paul's Parents, Sorcerer Bosses, Mister Nintendo King, Taylor Jolicoeur's Guardians, Vera (The Poisonous), Jack The Apple Fan, Alessandro Muto, Bear, Rocky Trueaxe, Princess Matilda, Rihanna And Ralph, Magara Batto Is Cute And Cary Kazama Blazkowicz, Rob And Alex, Michael Mixer Mason, Superstar Candy, McVanc2019Rainbow5674, LDF Enterprises, Rangeltoons, Blerly Lambert, Baxter, Aaron (Maya's Boyfriend), Microsoft Sam's Friends, Yusuf Abdullah, Megan Watkins, Adam, Kaitlyn, Gianna, Gabrielle, Annie Jolicoeur, Kenji Nicholas, Shawn, Sophie, Brianna Wilkerson, Jared Jensen, Laura Page, Evil Ruiz Bros, Velovic Family, Jefferson Vesta, Mary Wilkerson, Darwin, Kristoff, Hector, Benjamin, Logan Vesta, Gangster Rainbow Dash, Camillot, Sage And Laura, Savannah Miller, Amanda, Aislinn Shaw Eisemann, Cesar And Miranda Todd, Samara & Esther Lim, Lim Family, Mike Wolf, TTF Cast Members, Justine Snyder, Chloe The Fangirl, Josephine Selaty, Paulina Swift, Taylor The Fangirl, Skylar Hawkins And Jake, David Val, Johnny (Bucky Verison), LizComedian2001, Jeremy Herrera, TransformersGuy48, Zompire Jeffy, Scooter (Jeffy's Clone), Drawing Jeffy, Bully Bill, Tanner, Dummy Puppet Ken, Savannah, Patrick Araujo, Ronkey, Kumi, Johnny, Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Disney Villains, Salliana, Nolan, 3 Grand Chase Girls, Grand Chase World, GoAnimate Vyond Themes, Business Friendly, Common Craft, Video Infographics, Whiteboard Animation, Comedy World, Lil Peepz, Anime, Stick Figure, Cartoon Classics, Holiday And Seasonal, Chibi Peepz, Chibi Ninjas, Politics And Celebrities, Ninja Anime, White Houzerz, Space Peepz, Monster Mayhem, Jungle Warfare, Space Citizens, And More, GoAnimate Vyond, Animation Backgrounds, Characters, Props, Texts, Music, Library, BobbyIsPoopy, VHS Crasher, Unger, Robot Square, Andy Panda, Kayloo And His Brothers, Dora, Nathaniel Seth, Alex Kimble, Lacy Winkfield, Inez Thomas, Alex Kimble's Troublemakers, Zombie, Squid, Eliza's Dad, Jeanette's Dad, Paul Johnson, Diesel Clark, Diesel Dawson, Diesel Balkin, More Abusive Parents, Sockpuppets, GoAnimate Cimenatic Universe, Powerpuff Avengers League, WeHateWarrenCook, David B., Sevenfold47, Salli Ruiz, Zoey Mortillo, Stephanie Gavin, Lucy McCall, Dunstan, Triana, Kera, Fiona, Daneielle, Jenna, Katliyn, Zarina, Barbrina, Angel Team Warriors, AJ And Carla, Cody McCone, Max Malanaphy, The Lim Family, The Cult, Jessica, Sharon, Cecilla, Zach, Richard, Helen Michaels, Asher Taylor, Moon Paquin, Splatastic Four, Team Family Groups And Teams, TC1996 And Steve And Their Family, GrandChaseRealCook, Grand Chase Alien Scientist, Grand Chase Characters In Grand Chase World, UTTP Groups, Alvin Hung, Leon, Team Daughters, Sons, Joey And Jennifer Jolicoeur, Matrix Woman, Travis, Billy, Frank, Wayne, Callum 1998, Caroline0204, Kristen Konkle, Jaxen Ross, GoAnimate And Vyond, Team Family And Members, His Death, Chad Littlefield, Marc Alan Lee And Chris Kyle Death, Omar And Sheikh Al-Obodi Death, Punishments, Getting Grounded, Going To Prison And Juvy, Being Guilty, Getting A Divorce, Widowed, Life Sentence, Common Law, Being Called A Dangerous Man, House Arrests, The Insidious 6, Ethan Gelfand (illusion), Crow, Zaper, Reptile, Cosmic Squid, Rhino, Electric, Zombie Saddam Hussein, Red Goblin, Genom, Clone Ethan Gelfand And 2 Clones, The Troublemakers, The Robbers, Other Spider Randy Villains, Lying, Doing Bad Things, Haters, His Fake Parents (Russian Spies), Comp School, TheFunEditor4 And His GoAnimate Characters, VGCP Characters, AMSalley94, Slippy V, Brendan Barney, Elijah, VH666, VH666's Driver (KGB Assassin), UTTP Spaceship Passenger (Spetsnaz), Zeke, Taylor Jolicoeur's Friends And Enemies, Teeth Guys, Derek And His Gang, Bullies, Claude, Tucker, Abusive Parents, Daryl, Diesel Dawson, Alan, Gecko, Warren Cooker, Warren Cook, Donovan, Warren Cook 3, Simon Badger, Stooge Kids (Alan, Brian, Eric), Kidaroo, The Dark Star, Dark Star's Men, The Ninja, Mr. Stooge, Abusive Teachers, Andrette, Axis Powers, Willem van der Hoeven, The American Socialist People's Party, Salior Daniel, Taiga Kagami, Tony The Teeth Kid, Poopface, Willem Van Der Hoeven's Troops, Superhuman Monsters, Communists (Spetsnaz, VC, NVA, Tropas, MPLA, Sleeper Agents), Krzysztofparzych Lavlin's Russian Robots, Shobey, Tregan, Zenom, Cableguy, Matt, Ju7641, Ju2500, Ju3000 LL96A, GoAnimate/Vyond Characters, "Shobey"/Stormtrooper, Being Brainwashed, Immaturity, Rated G, Manipulating Innocents, Taylor Jolicoeur's Robots And Stormtroopers, Plotagon, Vyond/GoAnimate, Bad Guys, Other GoAnimate/Vyond People And Universe, Eddie Ray Routh, His Enemies, The Butcher, Idrees, Murad, Yusuf, Abduwali Muse, Somali Pirates In Africa, Terrorist Resistances In Iraq Passive Traits/Personality *Voice: Voice 01 (Me) *Speed: Normal *Animations: Strong, Trickster, Monster, Cool *Target Reticule: Standard 01 *Health: Invulnerable, Teal *Weight: Super Heavyweight Other Information *Powers: Ultrahuman Physiology, Heart Core, Energy Absorption, Flight, Glide (Enhanced), Heat Manipulation, Size Alteration, Superhuman Strength, Electromagnetism Manipulation, Earth/Plant Manipulation, Telekinesis, Rank Switching, Thermal Vision, Elemental Mimicry, Demonic Ice Breath, Thermal Manipulation, Volatile Constructs, Echolocation, Detective Mode, Ice Manipulation, Double Jump, Destroy Mode, Tactical Nuke, Electromagnetic Pulse, Water Manipulation, Superhuman Speed, Jump Dash, Sound Manipulation, Self Detonation, X-Ray Vision, Ice Force Field Generation, Teleportation, Teleportation Dash/Slash/Strike, Invisibility, Superhuman Condition, Wall Run, Levitation, Wallcrawling, Gravity Manipulation, Bulletproof Durability, Gravity Projectile, Replication, Smoke Manipulation, Collective Memory, Power Augmentation, Shadow Camouflage, Slime Manipulation, Quantum Lock, Love Inducement, Love Empowerment, Love Manipulation, Love Magic, Phantasm Manipulation, Phantom Breath, Crystal Orb Manipulation, Flower Crystal Manipulation, Dark And Light Powers, Potion Absorption, Gender Swap Immunity, Curse Transformation Immunity, Crystal Healing, Crystal Caves, Crystal Flowers, Crystal Lights, Crystal Hearts, Crystal Sword Absorption, Crystal Diamonds, Emeralds And Amethysts, Garnets, Aquamarines, Diamonds, Smokey Quartz, Ruby, Peridot, Sapphires, Pink Tourm, Citrines, Blue Topaz, PJ Masks Powers, Dragon Powers, Wings Absorption, Crystal Sky Absorption, Galaxy Absorption, Age Manipulation, Cosmos Manipulation, Royal Absorption, Guardianship, Lock Picking, Lock Creation, Lock Manipulation, Acquiring Disguises, Magma Mimicry, Gold Mimicry, Bronze Mimicry, Copper Mimicry, Clay Mimicry, Metal Mimicry, Thermal Resistance, Sound Absorption, Death Song, Light Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Illumination, Smoke Manipulation, Shadow Camouflage, Death Scream, Feral Mind, Zoolingualism, Dermal Armor, Wetland Adaptation, Aerial Adaptation, Tooth Regrowth, Aquatic Adaptation, Speed Swimming, Electroreception, Incarceration Immunity, Infrared Perception, Ultrasonic Scream, Darkness Adaptation, Lightness Adaptation, Ground Rupturing, Empathy, Beast Creation, Bone Attacks, Rot/Rust Inducement, Seven Sin Manipulation, Sin Detection, Quicksand Creation, Curse Immunity, Immune To Energy Overloading, Resurrection, Self Resurrection, Night Vision, Blizzard Creation, Blood Armor, Blood Imprisonment, Blood Empowerment, Crash!, Cutting, Power Keystones, Dark Fire Infusion, Enhanced Swimming, Key To The Door, Mute Removal, Avalanche Creation/Manipulation, Tornado Creation, Shockwave Creation, Soundwave Creation, Cosmic Drill, Spirit Missiles, Quantum Burst, Arctic Rush, Psionic Blades, Telekinetically Guns, Grind Rails, Pickpocketing/Power Looting, Power Customization, Special Generator Creation/Building, Snake Charming, Crocodile Charming, Lava Shield Construction, Lava Mimicry, Lava Breath, Mystic Empowerment, Venomous Claws, Puppet Mastery, Dark Ghost Absorption, Nuclear Bolts, Nuclear Explosion, Nuclear Beam, Nuclear Breath, Nuclear Scream, Electric Scream, Heat Scream, Targeting, Ghost Weaponry, Ghost Powers, Elemental Storm Creation, Metal Wings, Electricity Mimicry, Circuitry Travel, Weakness Removal, Soul Absorption, Master Breaker, Sin Absorption, Counter, Dodging, Parry, Fear Projection, Healing Powers, Healing Sonar, Healing Ice, Healing Fire, Healing Plant, Healing Kiss, Hollow Skeleton, Scythes With Chains, Head Reattachment, Headlessness, Spin Dash, Fireproof Skin, Digging, Tracking, Superhuman Assassination, Elemental Weapons, Drug Immunity, Smoking Immunity, Damage Immunity, Anger Manipulation, Healing Water, Hell/Holy Lordship, Fear Inducement, Sonar Sense, Radar Pulse, Seismic Sense, Energy Detection, Ballistic Scream, Fearful Scream, Fearlessness, Laughter Inducement, Superhuman Roar, Rough Armor, Book Imprisonment, Soul Imprisonment, Burning Kiss, Electric Kiss, Cryo Phasing, Division, Vision Pulse, Ice Kiss, Hell Imprisonment, Toxic Gas Protection, Elemental Immunity, Good Empowerment, Combination Attacks, Poison Kiss, Electric Kiss, God's Will, Poisonous Blood, Sex Magic, Video Game Manipulation, War Imprisonment, War Empowerment, Auto Reflexes, Autopilot, Autotomy, Beacon Creation, Bodyguard Power, Smite, Heavy Strike, Punishment, Division, Sound Imprisonment, Fire Imprisonment, Elemental Wave Emission, Fatal Touch, Freeing, Freedom, Goo Shield Contruction, Jackhammer Arms, Hellfire Scream, Holyfire Scream, Ice Scream, Corruption Removal, Possession/Brainwashing Removal, Howl Breath, Infectious Bite, Master Builder, Pain Immunity, Personal Touch, Power Echo, Sonic Breath, Ghost Creation, Dark Superhuman Stamina, Vehicle Creation, Rebirth, Bio Metallic Symbiotic Exoskeleton, Heat Slash, Path Killer, Remote Pausing And Playing, Hazard Protection (Fire, Toxic Goo, Toxic Gas, Electricity, Brainwashing, Possession, Hypnosis), Remote Time Travel, Super Charge, Thick Skull, Holiday Enitity Creation, Slow Motion, Accelerated Perception, Underworld Lordship, Chemical Empowerment, Superhuman Strike, Superhuman Mauling, Superhuman Senses, Superhuman Ventriloquism, Superhuman Taste, Superhuman Touch, Superhuman Recovery, Superhuman Charisma, Repairing, Web Swinging, Beam Deflection, Good Lordship, Superhuman Health, Unity, Volcano Manipulation, Power Switching, Winter Magic, Light Manipulation, Snow Generation, Plasma Generation, Draconic Energy Manipulation, Demonic Weaponry, Dark Shield Construction, Chemical Weaponry, Corruption Immunity, Bat Swarming, Diamond And Power Absorption, Daytime Walking, Beacon Emission, Gravity Beam Emission, Ghost Mimicry, Magic Weaponry, Ice Vortex Creation, Fire Ball Projection, Ice Ball Projection, Ice Bolts, Heat Bolts, Electric Bolts, Sonar Bolts, Silver Bolts, Explosive Bolts, Sonar Beam, Ice Beam, Heat Beam, Electric Beam, Silver Beam, Explosive Beam, Ice Explosion, Heat Explosion, Electric Explosion,Sonar Explosion, Silver Explosion, Explosive Explosion, Hellifire Teleportation, Ice Teleportation, Earth Teleportation, Light Teleportation, Spark Flight, Elemental Flight, Empathic Voice, Shockwave Stomp, Shockwave Clap, Frostbite, Shattering, Thermal Constructs, Blood Boiling, Geothermal Manipulation, Thermal Magic, Thermal Weaponry/Artillery, Thermal Creation, Thermal Mimicry, Soul Tornado Creation, Phantasm Manipulation, Time Travel, Victory Manipulation, Battlefield Magic/Manipulation/Creation, Solid/Liquid/Gas Manipulation, Ice Web Creation, Ice Whip Creation, Ice-Fire Manipulation, Fire Creation/Burning/Melting, Red Hot Branding Iron Immunity, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Stamina, Superhuman Reflexes, Regenerative Healing Factor, Immortality, Superhuman Agility, Magnetism Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Green Fire Manipulation, Ice Cave Absorption, True Hero, Hellfire/Holyfire Manipulation, Holiday Lordship, Spice And Sugar Absorption, Fearlessness, Fear Inducement, Fear Empowerment, Badassery, Gun Creation, Gun Proficiency, Dual Wielding, Multi Weapon Wielding, Trick Bullets, Vehicle Manipulation, Vehicle Combat, Vehicle Creation, Elemental Scream, Vine Cut, Video Creation, Movie Creation, Tattoo Creation/Empowerment, Synchronization, Superhuman Throwing, Season Magic, Summer Magic, Fall Magic, Spring Magic, Winter Magic, Shattering, Sonic Breath, Bees Breath And Bats Breath, Sonar Scream, Sonar Beam Emission, Metamorphosis, Body Art Animation, Sonar, Ice Balls, Heat Balls, Electric Balls, Sonar Balls, Silver Balls, Explosive Balls, Spiritual Manipulation, Possession, Voice Mimicry, Soulmate Connection, Sand Manipulation, Pulse Strike, Pulverization, Enemy Detection, Ocean Lordship, Music Empowerment/Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Lie Detection, Invisible Skin, Heat Pulse, Honey Absorption, Holy Gift, Holy Voice, Hacking, Spell Absorption, Luck Manipulation, Acid Spit, Ice Pulse/Radar, Hell/Holy Imprisonment/Empowerment, Haunted, Gunpowder Manipulation, Golden Luck, Gold Dust Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Frostbite, Freezing Kiss, Sonar Kiss, Love Kiss, Flame Head, Flaming Surface, Firestorm Creation, Fire Web/Whip Creation, Hellfire Weaponry, Fire Strike, Passion Manipulation, Passion Inducement, Passion Empowerment, Passion Magic, Phantom Scream, Phantasm Scream, Ghost Scream, Dark Ghost Scream, Ghost Kiss, Sports Techniques (Drifting, Rallying, Drag Racing, Rallycross, Kart Racing, Motocross, Motorsport, Auto Racing, Sea Racing, Air Racing, Rally Raid, Racing Moves), Thermal Scream, Army Manipulation, One Man Army, Marines/Army/Navy Seals Command, Biohazard Generation, Weapon Proficiency, Explosive Proficiency, Melee Weapon Proficiency, Arm Blade Proficiency, Gun Protrusion, Poison Artillery, Elemental Artillery, Demonic Artillery, Demonic Empowerment, Life Lordship, Day Of The Dead Lordship, Coffin Creation, Syringe Proficiency, Laughter Inducement, Infection Immunity, Poison Manipulation, Drone Access, Roadkill, Vision Pulse, Optic Blast, Heat Vision, Plasma Vision, Voodoo, Magic, Elemental Magic, Enchantment, Luck Magic, Blood Magic, Mediumship, Nightmare Magic, Necromancy, Mysticism, Thermal Magic, War Magic, Sound Magic, Time Magic, Underworld Magic, Teleportation Magic, Technology Magic, Spirit Magic, Mesh Mines, Barricade, Grenade Manipulation, Bomb Disruption, Blackout Manipulation, Sensor Dart, Grapple Gun, Razor Wire, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Fortnite Dances (Floss, Ride The Pony, Tidy, Zany, Take The L, Slitherin, Snap, Gentleman's Dab, Hype, The Robot, Salute, Best Mates, Fresh, Reanimated, Electro Shuffle, Pop Rock, Rock Out, Dab, Boneless, Eagle, Headbanger, Wiggle, Infinite Dab, Kiss Kiss, Popcorn, Gun Show, Spike It, Howl, Finger Guns, True Love, Sparkler) Black Ops 4 Gestures (Selfie, Make It Rain, Laugh Attack, Hoop There It Is, Mad Respect, Call Of Night, Jack Of All Treats, Homunc A Shuffle, Bonesy Jones, Dancing Shoes, Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shadowboxing, Nom Nom Nom, Snow Day, Missile Tow, Snow Joy, The Wave, Don't Shoot!, Nub, Pay Day, Attention! And More Gestures), Infinity Gauntlet: Gauntlet Proficiency, Nigh Omnipotence, Regenerative Healing Factor, Terrain Manipulation, Energy Absorption And Transformation, Death Inducement, Energy Manipulation, Pain Inducement, Energy Detonation, Energy Projection, Energy Conversion, Space Manipulation, Portal Creation, Death Inducement/Disintegration, Vortex Creation, Spatial Pressure Generation, Intangibility, Force Field Generation, Global Influence Spreading, Reality Manipulation, Dimensional Negation, Illusion Conjuration, Stealth, Matter Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Containment, Time Manipulation, Event Recreation, Infinity Stones: Power Stone, Soul Stone, Reality Stone, Space Stone, Time Stone, Mind Stone, Other Various Abilities *Abilites: K9 Unit, M249 Paratrooper, Special Ops Mastery, Expert Marksman, Expert Musician, Expert Acrobat, Expert Tactician, Multilingualism, Expert Hand To Hand Combatant, Expert Combatant, Technology, Sniper Skills, Sports Skills, Sports And Racing Skills, Wrestler, UFC Boxer, Sports Driving Skills, Olympic Sports Champion, Photo Mode *Weaknesses: None *Weapons And Equipment: KSG 12 With Reflex Sight, Knights Armament SR-25 Silenced, Barrett 50cal., M16A4 With Holographic Sight, Laser Sight, Suppressed With Extended Mags, M16A2 With ACOG, M203 With Extended Mags, Desert Eagles Akimbo, Colt Commando, Single Action Army Revolver, M16A2 With M203, USP 45, M1928A1 Thompson, M1911A1, M249 Paratrooper, Glock 18, MP5 Silenced With Holographic Sight, AN/PEQ-2, Makeshift Guns/Weapons, Optimized Weapons/Guns, Elite Weapons/Guns, Magazines & Desert Camouflage, Desert Eagle, Frag And Smoke, Hairspray Flamethrower, Tracking Device, Violin Case With Guns, Racing Sunglasses And USMC Cover, Compound Recurve Bow, Crossbow, Overlord Serum, Infinity Gauntlet, Flash Grenades, Saw Launcher, Fire Poker, Rope Dart, Hell Vortex Portal, Tear Gas Grenades Wingsuit, Dark Engine Glider, Skull Bandana, UFC Mouth Guard, Parachute, Mechanical Axe, Weapon Camouflages And Charms, Armor, Bulletproof Vest, Shield Potions, Bandages, Medkits, First Aid Kits, Field Aid Kits, Slurp Juice, Chug Jug, Overwatch Drone (Thermal/Night Vision Camera, Turret), Snare Traps, Booby Traps, Death Metal Guitar, iPhone XR, Mullet Wig, Red Hot USMC Branding Iron, Black Cauldron, Potions, Potion Ingredients, And More. *Ammunition: Trick Bullets, 9mm, .45 Cal, 5.56mm, 7.62mm, .338 Cal, .50 Cal, 12 Gauge, Rockets, Quiver: Normal Arrows, Fire Arrows, Sonar Arrows, Poison Arrows, Explosive Arrows, Death Arrows, Paralyzing Arrows, Remote Detonator Arrows *Vehicles: ATV Quad, Cargo Truck, Zodiac Boat, MH-6 Little Bird Helicopter, Quadcrasher, Dodge Challenger (Currently), GMC Pickup Truck, Toyota Pickup Truck, Dodge Ram, Ford Raptor, Jeep Wrangler, Hummer H3, Lamborghini, ATV (4-Door), Sports Motorcycle, Hummer H1 Alpha, Dirt Bike, Aston Martin, Fender Rattlesnake, Hot Rod (2 Door And 4 Door), Yamaha ATV Quad (Sports), Monster Truck, And More Vehicles *Specialist Weapon: Elemental Slam *Specialist Ability: Nuclear Fireworks *Type Of Hero: War Hero, Empowered Hero Gallery More Looks/Appearances Looks: Heavy Metal Look, WWE Look, UFC Look, NFL Look, NHL Look, MLB Look, NBA Look, FIFA Look, New York Jets Look, New York Giants Look, New York Knicks Look, Brooklyn Nets Look, New York Rangers Look, New York Yankees Look, New York Mets Look, Comic Con Look, Vidcon Look, Call Of Duty Look, Just Dance Look, Assassins Creed Look, Fallout Look, Halo Look, Horror Look, Twitchcon Look, Blizzcon Look, Gamescom Look, Marine Look, Army Look, Navy Seal Look, USMC Desert Uniform, Ultraman Look, And More Looks. *Accessories: Glasses, Sunglasses *Neck Pieces: Black Scarf *Helmet Pieces: Ski Mask, Baseball Cap, Beret, Marine Corps Helmet, Beanie, Fedora, Wooly Hat *Tattoo: USMC Tattoo (Right Arm) *Clones: Cybernetic Arm Ethan, Mullet Hair Ethan Category:Team Family Members Category:Agent of Shield Fan Category:Good Users Category:Anti troublemakers Category:Controverial people Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:War soldier Category:Military Category:Brad Pitt Fan Category:Scout Category:Gunners Category:Metal songs lover Category:United States Armed Forces Category:2001 Births Category:1st Battalion, 5th Marines Category:War heroes Category:Charlie Company Category:Vidcon Fan Category:Infantry Battalions Category:Rich People Category:Vloggers Category:Gamers Category:YouTubers Category:Good Youtubers Category:Vidcon Category:WWE fans Category:Call of Duty Fans Category:Fortnite Fans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Criminals Category:Private First Class Category:Recruiter Category:Video Game Collector Category:Vidcon Meet And Greet Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Allied With U.S. Navy Seals Category:Allied With USMC Units Category:100,000 Subscribers Category:1,000,000 Subscribers Category:10,000,000 Subscribers Category:17,000,000 Subscribers Category:K9 Units Category:Call Of Duty Black Ops IIII Blackout Fans Category:Seal Team 3 Category:Seal Team 7 Category:Seal Team 1 Category:Mark Wahlberg Fan Category:Alive Category:People that retired goanimate Category:People That Retired Vyond Category:82nd Airborne Division Category:Allied With U.S. Army Category:Streamy Awards Winners Category:Famous Birthdays Category:Corporal Category:Petty Officer Third Class Category:Anti-Fugitives Category:Anti-Troublemaker Category:Lance Corporal Category:The Youtube Bar And Grill Category:Bar Patrons Category:Black Ops Specialists Category:Jews Category:Characters who are bulletproof Category:Characters who are stronger than anyone Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who have Autism Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with siblings Category:Characters who dyed their hair Category:Characters Who Have Sunglasses Category:UFC Fans Category:New York Democrats Category:New York Giants Fans Category:New York Knicks Fans Category:New York Jets Category:Brooklyn Nets Fans Category:New York Rangers Fans Category:NFL Fans Category:NHL Fans Category:NBA Fans Category:Characters Who Have All Superpowers Category:Rifleman Category:Scout Sniper Category:Survivors Category:Metallica Fans Category:Avenged Sevenfold Fans Category:Iron Maiden Fans Category:Misfits Fans Category:Suicidal Tendencies Fans Category:Slayer Fans Category:Lamb Of God Fans Category:Anthrax Fans Category:Testament Fans Category:Napalm Death Fans Category:Ozzy Osbourne Fans Category:Stone Sour Fans Category:Slipknot Fans Category:Disturbed Fans Category:Trivium Fans Category:Metal Band Fans Category:Fallout Fans Category:Assassins Creed Fans Category:Just Dance Fans Category:Lego Video Game Fans Category:New York Yankees Fans Category:New York Mets Fans Category:Staten Island Residents Category:Five Finger Death Punch Fans Category:Helloween Fans Category:Queen Fans Category:MLB Fans Category:The Lonely Island Fans Category:Characters who can glide Category:Characters who can swim Category:Characters who can throw cars Category:Characters who is immune to Death Bestowal Category:Characters Who Have 4K Ultra HD/HDR Category:Characters Who Have No Weaknesses Category:Characters who Become A Famous Youtuber (Good Ending) Category:New York Comic Con Category:NY Comic Con Fans Category:1,000,000,000 Views Category:Characters who Immune To Red Hot Branding Iron Scars Category:Agents Category:Sniper Category:Megadeth Fans Category:AC/DC Fans Category:Donald Trump haters Category:Characters who can Use Tactical Nuke Category:Characters who can use the Infinity Gauntlet Category:Characters who can Use Fortnite Dances Category:Characters who uses Guns Category:Characters who can Use Weapons And Equipment Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Conor McGregor Fans Category:Daniel Cormier Fans Category:John Cena Fans Category:Walk With Elias Fans Category:Undertaker Fans Category:Braun Strowman Fans Category:Seth Rollins Fans Category:Nikki Bella Fans Category:Big Show Fans Category:Paige Fans Category:Characters who can Absorb Energy Category:Characters Who Can use Elemental Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Optic Vision Category:Characters Who Can Turn Back Time Category:Characters Who Can Unlock Powers And Abilities Category:Blizzcon Category:Blizzcon Fans Category:Twitchcon Category:Twitchcon Fans Category:Gamescom Category:Gamescom Fans Category:Fortnite Pro-Am Category:Fortnite Pro-Am Fans Category:Characters who can use Fire Manipulation Category:Vanilla Ice Fans Category:Will Ferrell And John C. Reilly Fans Category:National Blaster League Category:National Blaster League Fans Category:Characters With Tattoos On Right Arm Category:Characters Who Have VR180 Category:Characters Who Have 360° Category:Real life Category:Characters who has real families Category:Real Life Look Category:Characters Who uses Mullet Wigs Category:Characters who use Sound Teleportation Category:Characters Who uses Voodoo Category:Characters Who uses Mysticism Category:Characters Who uses Enchantment Category:Characters Who uses EMP Category:Characters who uses Magma Mimicry Category:Characters Who Use Replication Category:Brooklyn Cyclones Fans Category:Staten Island Yankees Category:Coney Island Fans Category:Characters who can Use Crystal Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Orb Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Flower Crystal Manipulation Category:Characters Who Can Absorb Dark And Light Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Replication Category:Race Drivers Category:Characters Who Can Drive Vehicles Category:Monster Jam Fans Category:Monster Energy Supercross Category:Game Awards Winners Category:Characters Who Can Absorb Crystal Hearts Category:Characters Who Can Absorb Crystal Healing Category:Characters Who Can Absorb Crystal Caves Category:Characters Who Can Use Emeralds And Amethysts Category:Characters Who Can Use Potions Category:Characters Who Can Use Hazard Protection Category:Characters Who Can Use Love Category:Characters Who Can Use Cosmos Category:Characters Who Can Use Ice Caves Category:Characters Who Can Use Royal Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Galaxy Absorption Category:Characters Who Can Use Wings Category:Characters Who Can Use Hell Vortex Portal Category:Characters Who Can Use Crystal Skies Category:Characters Who Can Use PJ Masks Powers Category:Characters Who Can Absorb Various Powers Category:Jonah Hill Fans Category:Seth Rogen Fans Category:Channing Tatum Fan Category:Characters Who Can Absorb Crystal Swords Category:Skydivers Category:Greasers Category:Characters Who Can Use Illumination Category:Characters Who Can Use Ventriloquism Category:Characters Who Can Use Lordship Category:Characters Who Can Use Empowerments And Imprisonments Category:Characters Who Can Use Passion And Love Category:Characters Who Can Use Command Category:Characters Who Can Use Vehicles Category:Characters Who Can Use Paralysis Inducement Category:Characters Who Can Use Fear Category:Characters Who Can Use Random Powers Category:US Army Special Forces Category:Characters Who Can Use Various Abilities Category:Characters Who Can Use Haunted Category:Johnny Knoxville Fans Category:Steve O Fans Category:Wee Man Fans Category:Bam Margera Fans Category:Jackass Fans Category:Characters Who Can Use Weaponry Category:Characters Who Can Use Shield Construction Category:Characters Who Can Use Technology Category:Master Acrobat Category:WWE Champions Category:UFC Champions Category:Sports Champions Category:Monster Jam Champion Category:Monster Energy Supercross Champion Category:Racing Champion Category:Number One Ruler And Savior Category:Super Heavyweight Category:Characters Who Can Use Craftmanship Category:Characters Who Can Use Transformation/Shapeshifting Category:Characters Who Can Unlock New Powers Category:Characters Who Can Use Sports Techniques Category:Characters Who Can Use Black Ops 4 Gestures Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Sports Racers Category:Empowered Category:Elementals Category:AMA Motocross Champion Category:NASCAR Champion Category:Extreme And Adventure Sports Category:Driving Techniques Category:Olympic Sports Champion Category:Characters Who Can use Drifting Category:Characters Who Can Use a 4 Door ATV Category:Brooklyn 99 Fans Category:The Titan Games Fans Category:Characters Who Can Gain New Superpowers Category:AMA Supercross Champion Category:AMSOIL Snocross Champion Category:Olympic Sports Fans